Mature
by Njiiii
Summary: kisah cinta Min Yoongi dengan tunangannya Park Jimin yang penuh dengan aksi saling 'balas dendam'. Ah, apakah mereka bisa menikah dengan tingkah yang masih seperti anak kecil? gak pinter bikin summary. BTS fict! MinYoon. Chap5 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

(Chap 1)

Dua orang pria terduduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa mewah di ruangan yang tak kalah mewah. Mereka sibuk -mencoba- mengabaikan seorang pria berkacamata yang berbicara entah-apa didepan mereka. Seorang pria yang menggunakan topi terbalik sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan pria berkulit pucat seputih gula sedang sibuk mencoret bukunya.

Sang pria berkacamata sudah susah payah menahan marahnya melihat kedua pria di depannya yang sedang ia berikan materi malah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang sambil menghentakan satu kaki nya, dan mengepalkan satu tangannya, berusaha memberi kode agar kedua pria itu mengerti rasa jengkelnya kali ini.

"Tuan Kim, saya rasa materi saya sudah selesai" ucapnya dan diikuti dengan masuknya ponsel hitam kedalam sweater putih HBA dan buku tulis yang ditutup.

Sang pria berkacamata kembali menghela nafas dengan kasar melihat kelakuan dua muridnya tadi. Tuan Kim yang menjaga pintu segera membungkuk dan diikuti dengan kedua pria tadi. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua muridnya, pria berkacamata itu keluar dari ruangan belajar itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

kedua pria yang melihatnya langsung tertawa kecil, sedangkan sang penjaga pintu yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Setelah menutup pintu, pria tua yang dipanggil Tuan Kim tadi menghampiri dua pria di sofa mewah itu.

"maaf Tuan Park, dan Tuan Min, apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?"

"aku ingin tidur"

"aku ingin makan"

"ah tidak tidak, aku ingin main keluar saja"

"maaf Tuan Park, tapi anda belum diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sampai pr anda selesai"

"kalau begitu, biar Yoongi hyung yang kerjakan pr ku"

"apa? Tidak, aku punya pr ku sendiri"

"hey kau ingat kan kau punya hutang padaku"

"tapi aku tidak mau selagi aku mengerjakannya kau malah bersenang2 diluar sana. Sudahlah tadi kau bilang kau ingin tidur"

"oh ayolah hyung, sekali ini saja"

"tidak"

Pria berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Yoongi itu terus menunjukkan wajah datarnya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Sedangkan pria bermarga Park itu hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk di sofa mewah itu.

"Tuan Kim, kau boleh keluar" ucap Yoongi masih dengan buku-bukunya.

Tuan Kim segera membungkuk dan keluar dari ruang belajar yang megah itu. Yoongi masih asik membereskan buku, dan Tuan Park masih asik 'ngambek' dengan berkutat pada ponselnya. Yoongi meliriknya dan seketika tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tunangannya itu.

"hey, kalau kau mau menjadi tunanganku, jangan seperti anak kecil begitu" ucap Yoongi sambil duduk disamping Tuan Park

"terserah"

"haha, baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita kerjakan pr mu lalu kau bisa main keluar sana" ucap Yoongi sambil mengambil buku pr tuan Park

"benarkah? Kau juga bisa ikut kalau kau mau"

"untuk urusan main aku tidak mau ikut, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pelajari"

"tsk, kenapa kau ini begitu ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan? bukankah itu sangat menjadi beban untukmu?"

"ani, siapa bilang begitu?"

"ah, aku tau kok, sudahlah hyung, ayo kita main, jangan terus-terusan mengurung dirimu disini"

"tidak Jimin, ini bukan hanya untuk kelangsungan perusahaan keluargaku, tapi juga untuk kita nanti" ucap Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan buku tugas Jimin.

Pria yang dipanggil Jimin itu berdecak sebal dan akhirnya kembali dalam 'ngambek'nya agar bisa meluluhkan pria pucat disampingnya itu. Yoongi melirik tunangannya itu dan kembali tersenyum kecil. "baiklah-baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau kau clubing. Maksudku, kau tau kan aku alergi alkohol"

"ya ya, kita akan makan apapun diluar sana, kau mau kemana? pergi ke mall? atau kita harus minta pada ayahku agar kita bisa keluar negri sekarang?"

"jangan berlebihan. Aku sedang ingin makan es krim sekarang. Kita makan diluar setelah itu kau belikan aku es krim, bagaimana?"

"kkk sebenarnya siapa yang berusia 19 dan siapa yang berusia 22 sekarang?"

"sudahlah, kau hanya harus menjawab mau atau tidak"

"hm... setuju!" ucap Jimin sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Yoongi yang melihatnya kembali tertawa kecil dan segera menyelesaikan pr Jimin. Min Yoongi, adalah anak pertama dari pemilik Min corp. Dia pewaris utama dari perusahaan sukses itu. Usianya 22 tahun, tapi ia terlihat seperti anak SMA yang rajin belajar. Oh, dia tidak sekolah, dia Homeschooling, bersama tunangannga tadi Park Jimin. Park Jimin adalah anak kedua dari pemilik Park Agency, umurnya 19 tahun. Ia adalah seorang idol yang terkenal di Korea Selatan setelah kakaknya Park Chanyeol.

Jimin bukan hanya homeschooling bersama Yoongi ia juga sekolah di sekolah terkenal dan mahal di Seoul. Tapi baginya sekolah hanya tempat kedua, rumah tunangannya lah yang merupakan tempat pertama. Seringkali Yoongi dan Jimin belajar tentang apa yang perusahaan Yoongi butuhkan nanti. Karena keduanya ditunangkan karena dasar 'teman baik antar orang tua' dan juga karena 'penanaman saham antar dua perusahaan' jadi keduanya di setujui akan mewariskan Min Corp milik keluarga Yoongi.

Yoongi kadang mengajak Jimin untuk ikut menghadiri rapat di kantor. Jimin terkadang menolaknya, dengan alasan dia akan terlihat tua karena berada di satu ruangan dengan para orang tua sambil melihat materi presentasi yang membosankan. Dan Yoongi akan jadi orang yang menang karena alasannya yang membuat Jimin berubah pikiran seketika. Jimin benci agenda yang ada di kantor orang tua Yoongi. Ia lebih suka pergi ke club bersama teman-temannya. Dan Yoongi benci saat Jimin pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan bau alkohol.

Ia terkadang membenci penjaga rumahnya yang begitu baik pada Jimin. Tapi ia suka ketika paginya ia dan Jimin sudah berada di dalam selimut yang sama tanpa sehelai benangpun. Saling berpelukan mencoba menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Meskipun nyatanya Yoongi yang selalu merasa lebih nyaman karena berada dalam lengan kekar Jimin.

Dan sekarang, keduanya sedang asik memakan es krim di salah satu mall besar di Seoul. Memilih tempat duduk paling pojok, mereka berharap tidak ada satupun orang yang mengenali mereka. Tapi nyatanya tidak sedikit pasang mata yang menatap kedua insan itu. Keduanya harus berusaha keras menutup wajah mereka. Meski mereka tau itu takkan berhasil. Seperti sekarang ini, Jimin berakhir dengan foto bersama beberapa fansnya. Setelah meminta tanda tangan, sampai berjabat tangan, dan berfoto bersama fans dengan pose aman sampai pose yang membuat Yoongi harus meremas sendok es krim-pun dilakukan.

Yoongi benci ketika tunangannya sudah berpelukan atau melakukan skinship dengan orang lain. Ia merasa ia harus memandikan pria pendek itu beribu kali dengan sabun antiseptik yang paling ampuh menghilangkan kuman. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang namanya cemburu. Setelah selesai berfoto, Jimin kembali duduk di depan Yoongi. Kembali memakan es krimnya dan Yoongi kembali menunduk menahan rasa kesalnya melihat adegan tadi.

Jimin yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Terkadang tunangannya itu galak seperti bayi macan, tapi ia bisa juga manis menggemaskan seperti puppy yang bermanja-manja pada majikannya. Dan Jimin sangat menyukainya.

"hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"hn"

"oh, apakah itu sebuah jawaban?"

"diamlah"

"kau cemburu?" ucap Jimin sambil menempelkan sendok es krimnya ke pipi Yoongi dan dibalas dengan death glare Yoongi yang membuat Jimin semakin gemas.

"ahaha, jangan begitu hyung, kau membuatku lapar"

"ck, kau ini menjengkelkan, sudah kubilang untuk tetap tinggal di rumah"

"tsk, tapikan aku lebih suka untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Kau harus menikmati angin di luar kau tau? jangan terus-terusan berada di depan AC"

"yaa! kau tidak membantu moodku jadi lebih baik sama se—"

"whua~ kau Park Jimin kan? Adik dari Park Chanyeol?"

Baru saja Yoongi mengangkat sendok es krimnya, dua orang gadis sudah mendekati meja mereka dengan senyum sumringah menatap Jimin. Jimin yang melihatnya tersenyum menatap kedua gadis itu dan tertawa kecil melirik Yoongi yang sudah di puncak kekesalannya.

"hai gadis-gadis... ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Oh Jimin, kau benar-benar dalam masalah yang sangat gawat. Yoongi sudah Unmood sekarang. Benar-benar sangat Unmood.

"whua oppa~ kami ingin meminta tanda tangan mu boleh?"

"tentu, apapun untuk fans ku" ucap Jimin sambil mengambil note kecil yang mereka bawa dan segera menanda tanganinya. Yoongi semakin kesal melihat Jimin yang menuruti fans nya untuk mengusap kepala salah satu fansnya itu hingga membuat kedua gadis itu memekik girang seperti tante-tante mendapat arisan.

"terimakasih oppa, semangat untuk album barunya ya"

"ne, terimakasih sudah menjadi fans ku" ucap Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yoongi melirik sinis pada gadis-gadis yang baru saja meninggalkan meja mereka. Ia harap itu adalah yang terakhir.

"whui, kau lihat? Jimin oppa sangat tampan tadi"

"iya, ah~ dia memang sangat imut!"

"eh, kau tau, siapa orang didepannya tadi?"

"tidak, mungkin temannya"

"hih, dia berani sekali duduk didepan Jimin oppa"

"ne, dia sangat sok cantik, dasar jalang"

"sst, jangan keras-keras, nanti dia bisa dengar"

Yoongi melirik tajam pada dua gadis yang berjalan meninggalkan mejanya setelah telinganya mendengar 'pujian' dari fans Jimin. Jimin langsung pucat mendengar 'pujian' yang keluar dari mulut fans nya. Jimin melirik Yoongi yang masih menatap tajam pada dua gadis tadi. Oh, sepertinya Yoongi sudah ingin meledak...

TBC

whuuiiii Nji punya ide gila lagi ini kali ini korbannya(?) YoonMin hehehe yah, Nji nungguin Review aja, kalau bagus responnya bakal Nji lanjut ^^

RnR juseyooo :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Mature

(Chap 2)  
-

"whui, kau lihat? Jimin oppa sangat tampan tadi"

"iya, ah~ dia memang sangat imut!"

"eh, kau tau, siapa orang didepannya tadi?"

"tidak, mungkin temannya"

"hih, dia berani sekali duduk didepan Jimin oppa"

"ne, dia sangat sok cantik, dasar jalang"

"sst, jangan keras-keras, nanti dia bisa dengar"

Yoongi melirik tajam pada dua gadis yang berjalan meninggalkan mejanya setelah telinganya mendengar 'pujian' dari fans Jimin. Jimin langsung pucat mendengar 'pujian' yang keluar dari mulut fans nya. Jimin melirik Yoongi yang masih menatap tajam pada dua gadis tadi. Oh, sepertinya Yoongi sudah ingin meledak...

Jimin kini harus mencari cara agar tunangannya itu tidak sampai melempar pisau dapur pada kedua fansnya.

"hyung, jangan marah, kita pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini... ne?"

"tsk, kau mau kemana lagi hah?"

"hm... ayo kita beli baju, besok kau ingin rapat kan?"

"aku masih punya banyak baju yang bagus di lemari"

"heih, kau kan tidak punya baju yang ku belikan... ayolah, ku belikan ya? Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku"

"arra arra... lakukanlah sesukamu"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi perlahan menunduk lalu tersenyum.

*. Skip

Jimin sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Yoongi sibuk mencatat setiap kata yang di lontarkan dari mulut sekretaris ayahnya. Kali ini keduanya sedang mengikuti 'Tour' yang di sediakan oleh ayah Yoongi untuk mempersiapkan kedua penerus perusahaannya nanti. Seperti biasa, Jimin selalu sibuk sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dengan perusahaan besar itu, Yoongi juga memilih untuk fokus agar ia bisa meyakinkan ayahnya tentang posisinya saat perusahaan besar itu sudah berada di tangannya nanti.

"jadi seperti yang kau lihat Tuan Min, kantor ini akan jadi kantor tempatmu nanti. Ah dan sekarang di ruang rapat para penanam saham sedang mendiskusikan tentang proyek terbaru yang akan segera diluncurkan"

"kalau begitu, apa kita akan kedalam?"

"aku ingin pulang"

Jimin memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan menatap kedua insan di depannya itu. Yoongi menghela nafas dan menutup buku catatan yang tadi ia pegang. Sedangkan nona Lee yang sedaritadi mengantar mereka tersenyum canggung menatap Jimin yang sudah mulai bosan.

"ah, maaf Tuan Park, apa ada kata-kata saya yang membuat anda tidak enak?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin pulang, boleh kan?"

"tidak. Kau tetap disini jika memang ingin jadi tunanganku"

"haish sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau rapat seperti ini membosankan. Umurku masih 19 dan aku tidak pantas berada di satu ruangan bersama pria-pria tua itu"

Yoongi kembali menghela nafas melihat sikap Jimin. Nona Lee yang melihat perubahan Yoongi hanya bisa menunduk berharap ia segera disuruh pergi oleh anak bosnya itu.

"sudah selesaikan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku pu—"

"nona Lee, apa hari ini Tuan Kim Nam Joon ikut rapat?"

Seketika Jimin berhenti berjalan mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Yoongi yang nelihatnya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap nona Lee didepannya. "tidak Tuan Min, tapi aku yakin ada Tuan Yifan disana. Ia tadi ikut ayah anda untuk menghadiri rapat hari ini"

"oh bagus, biar aku duduk di sebelah Yifan"

"aku ikut"

Seketika pandangan nona Lee tertuju pada anak kedua dari keluarga Park itu. Tangannya masih belum menekan knop pintu yang sudah dipegangnya. Yoongi segera tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar penuturan Jimin. "kau bilang tadi kau ingin pulang, Jimin"

"tidak, semua teman-temanku sedang sibuk. Ayo cepat kita masuk. Dan aku ingin kursi paling belakang di daerah yang sepi"

"b-baik Tuan..."

Dengan segera nona Lee membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kedua pemuda tadi masuk kedalam ruang rapat. Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan masuk terlebih dahulu. Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tunangannya 'cemburu' dan 'over protect' karena takut ia diambil pria lain. Setelah duduk di kursi paling belakang dan menonton presentasi yang membosankan, Yoongi masih tersenyum dan tidak mau melepas genggaman tangan Jimin.

"hey, kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" bisik Yoongi sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"ini kan karena kau. Dasar" Jimin melirik Yoongi datar tanda moodnya sudah benar-benar hancur karena pria gula itu.

"kkk jika kau tidak mau ikut tadi, aku bisa saja duduk di kursi kosong itu" Yoongi menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Yifan dan Jimin kembali harus menahan marahnya. Jimin lebih baik diam daripada ia harus marah. Cemburu memang benar-benar tidak baik. Yoongi kembali tertawa kecil dan ia beralih mengusap-usap tangan tunangannya itu. Bermaksud membuat tunangannya menjadi lebih tenang.

"ah ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin duduk di tempat seperti ini?"

"karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu"

"kau mesum, tempat ini sangat belakang dan jauh dari pandangan orang-orang"

"haish tidak, aku hanya ingin kau jauh dari orang-orang tua itu. Apalagi si naga itu"

"kkk kau cemburu? Aku selalu bisa membalas mu ya?"

"nakalnya~ aku juga masih bisa membalas mu gula" ucap Jimin sambil mencolek dagu Yoongi dan langsung membuat Yoongi berdecak kecil.

Ia kembali fokus pada materi presentasi di depannya dan membiarkan Jimin bermain dengan ponselnya. Disaat Yoongi sedang melihat presentasi, bisa ia lihat kalau Yifan sedang mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari seseorang, atau mungkin mencari Yoongi. Yoongi terus memperhatikan naga cina itu dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian mata Yifan bertemu dengan mata Yoongi.

Yifan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Yoongi. Yoongi berdecak kecil kemudian ikut melambaikan tangannya yang masih digenggam Jimin. Seketika Yifan menurunkan tangannya dan senyumnya hilang melihat Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa menunduk tertawa kecil.

"ada apa?" bisik Jimin melihat tingkah tunangannya yang aneh

"tidak ada" jawab Yoongi sambil kembali ke posisi semulanya.

*. Skip

Rapat telah selesai Jimin dan Yoongi baru keluar dari ruang rapat masih dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Sebelumnya mereka saling menyapa dan memberi salam pada teman-teman ayah Yoongi dan direktur-direktur disana. Jimin paling benci saat-saat seperti ini. Baginya banyak sekali ia melihat Yoongi tersenyum pada pria-pria tua itu. Dan yang paling tidak ia suka ketika ia dianggap sebagai adiknya Yoongi karena Yoongi berkenalan sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin. Dan sekarang, jadilah Jimin dalam mode 'ngambek'nya.

"kkk kau kenapa Jiminie?"

"aku tidak suka mereka, bahkan semua karyawan disini tau aku ini tunanganmu, kenapa mereka menyebutku adikmu?"

"hei, kau tau kan, tidak semua direktur dari luar negri itu sering datang disini, mereka mungkin tidak tau kalau aku punya tunangan. Lagipula... kau memang seperti anak kecil sih, kkk"

Jimin berdecak kesal mendengar penuturan tunangannya itu. Melihatnya Yoongi kembali tertawa kecil dan menghibur Jimin. Disaat mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju lobi, seseorang memanggil nama Yoongi dan membuat keduanya berhenti berjalan dan menengok kebelakang. Jimin kembali berdecak kesal melihat orang yang memanggil Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jimin.

"hai Yoongi, akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

"selamat siang Tuan Wu" ucap Yoongi sambil menunduk memberi salam. Jimin hanya menatap tajam pada pria tinggi di depan Yoongi.

"heih, sudahlah tidak usah se formal itu, kita kan teman lama saat di Cina"

"ah ya? Maaf aku sedikit-sedikit lupa haha"

"tentu saja dia tidak akan mau mengingatmu" ucap Jimin pelan tapi masih bisa membuat Yifan menatap Jimin. Yoongi menekan sedikit tangan Jimin dan dibalas oleh ringisan Jimin.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu Yoongi?"

"aku baik, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"aku dan ayahku baik"

"bahkan tidak ada yang bertanya tentang dia, pft" lagi-lagi Yifan menatap Jimin karena ucapan Jimin yang kecil tapi masih bisa didengar Yifan. Yifan berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa kesalnya agar tidak keluar didepan pria yang ia sukai ini.

"ah, Yoongi, apa kau ada janji hari ini? Ayo kita makan—"

"Yoongiku sayang, sampai kapan kita akan berdiri disini? ayolah aku sudah lapar, kita harus makan siang di rumah ku kan? Kau sudah janji pada ibuku"

Yifan lagi-lagi menatap kesal pada Jimin. Yoongi menatap bingung pada kedua pria didepannya kini. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Yoongi. "a-ah geurae, aku ada janji di rumah Jimin, maaf ya Yifan, kita bertemu lagi nanti"

"nanti? Tidak bisa, kau janji akan melayaniku untuk beberapa ronde sampai pagi"

Blush. Pipi Yoongi memerah mendengar ucapan Jimin. Sedangkan Yifan menggantungkan rahangnya mendengar penuturan Jimin. Dan lagi-lagi Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Merasa bosan, Jimin segera menarik Yoongi dari sana. Yifan mengepalkan tangannya dan menghela nafas dengan kesal.

"sialan"

"Tuan Wu, apa ada masalah?"

"tidak, ayo kita pergi saja" ucap Yifan sambil menatap kesal punggung Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah semakin menjauh. Setelah dirasa jauh, Yifan dan sekretarisnya segera pergi menuju mobil mereka.

"hei, apa Min Yoongi sudah punya kekasih?"

"menurut apa yang saya tau, Tuan Min sudah ditunangkan oleh anak dari Tuan Park pemilik Park Agency"

"sial"

"apa ada sesuatu Tuan Wu?"

"tidak, tidak ada"

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah yang ada di mobilnya. Dia terdahului. Dia terdahului oleh oleh pria pendek yang terus memotong pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi tadi. Lama melamun memikirkan Yoongi dan tunangannya, Yifan seketika tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar di sakunya. Matanya membulat saat melihat nama Zitao disana.

"ehem a a... ah, halo baby Tao?"

"gege~ kau sedang apa? Sudah makan siang? Kapan akan ke hotel? Apa masih banyak pekerjaanmu?"

"satu-satu baby Tao... Ah aku baru saja selesai rapat, aku—"

"ah iya, apa kau menggoda para sekretaris? Atau kau yang di goda par sekretaris? Hish jika aku kesana akan aku wushu mereka semua"

"t-tidak baby Tao, mereka baik padaku. Hari ini aku rapat di perusahaan Min, ingat?"

"ah... iya iya, eh lalu lalu, apa kau... heee kau menggoda si pucat Yoongi itu tidak?

Yifan terdiam mendengar ucapan tunangannya itu.

"gege? Kau masih disana? Gege! Kalau aku benar, maka kau tidak akan dapat jatah 3 bulan!"

Seketika Yifan memucat. 3 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Satu hari saja seperti 1 tahun baginya. Dan tidak menyentuh Tao nya selama 3 bulan? Oh jika ia tidak takut dengan tongkat wushu nya Tao dan ayahnya bayi panda itu, maka ia akan tidur dengan para gadis di club malam.

"Gege!"

Satu pekikan berhasil membuat Yifan bangun dari lamunannya. "i-iya baby Tao, mana mungkin aku menggoda pria itu, aku kan hanya menyukaimu"

"benar?"

"benar"

"kalau begitu tidak apa jika ia menikah, iya kan?"

"i-iya baby Tao"

"ehehe kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, aku merindukan little Yifan"

"baik-baik, aku akan segera pulang"

Ucapan final yang disertai sebuah pekikan girang khas anak kecil itu mengakhiri telfon Yifan. Yifan menghela nafas lega sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Bisa gawat jika ia tau ia berbicara dengan Yoongi. Tapi setidaknya sekarang sudah aman. Saat Yifan ingin menatap keluar jendela, matanya tertuju pada sekretarisnya yang tertawa kecil sambil menatapnya.

"sial"

*. Skip (Yoongi's House)

Yoongi berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang besar itu. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Di tempat tidur, ada Jimin yang sedang berbaring ambil memainkan ponselnya. Mereka tidak jadi ke rumah Jimin. Jimin berbohong pada Yifan. Yah memang itu yang selalu Jimin lakukan didepan orang-orang yang ingin mengajak Yoongi keluar. Yoongi juga tidak masalah dengan itu, menurutnya sebuah hiburan melihat para pria yang berbicara padanya menjadi kesal karena ulah Jimin.

"hei, kau tidak makan?" tanya Yoongi sambil membuka lemarinya.

"tidak" jawab Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari

Yoongi mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Jimin, ia menggunakan bajunya dan berkata, "kau tidak pulang?"

Seketika Jimin berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan menatap tunangannya itu. Dahinya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang terkesan seperti 'mengusir'nya dari rumah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya diam sambil menggunakan celananya.

"hei, apa kau mengusirku?"

"tidak, siapa yang bilang?"

"kau tadi menyuruhku pulangkan?"

"tidak, aku hanya bertanya, kau tidak pulang? Apa itu sebuah perintag agar kau pulang?"

"rasanya sih seperti itu"

"mana mungkin aku mengusir tunanganku sendiri" ucap Yoongi sambil duduk disamping Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk disamping Yoongi. Ia memeluk pria gula itu kemudian menempatkan dagunya di bahu pria itu.

"hei, kau membuat client ayahku kabur lagi hari ini"

"siapa?"

"naga cina"

"oh, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Memangnya siapa dia mengajakmu makan siang"

"tsk, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, cemburu saja kerjaanmu"

"nah nah, kau mulai lagi kan, ingat siapa yang menahanmu untuk tidak melempar pisau dapur pada fans-fans ku kemarin"

"kkk kalau begitu, kita impas?" ucap Yoongi sambil mengecup bibir Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian membalas kecupan itu. "ya hari ini kita impas"

Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Melihat itu Jimin mulai mencium bibir pria gula itu dan mulai melumatnya perlahan. Yoongi menutup matanya merasakan lidah Jimin yang mulai menyesapi setiap sudut rongga mulutnya. Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi perlahan. Tangan Jimin mulai membuka baju Yoongi satu persatu. Dan disaat tangannya menyentuh resleting jeans Yoongi, suara ponsel menghentikan pergerakaannya. Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi, keduanya menatap meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidur Yoongi.

"sialan"

"sepertinya kau ada kesibukan sendiri" ucap Yoongi sambil mencium pipi Jimin.

Jimin segera turun dari kasur Yoongi kemudian menghampiri meja itu. Ia mendengus kesal begitu melihat nama managernya disana. Dengan segera ia menggeser layar ponselnya.

"halo?"

"hei! Darimana saja kau?! Kenapa sampai ada berita kau sedang berkeliaran di mall dengan seorang gadis?! Kau ini—"

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang bingung karena mendengar sebuah suara teriakan dari ponsel Jimin. Lama mendengarkan ocehan sang manager, Jimin kembali mendekatkan ponselnya saat merasa sudah aman.

"hyung, biar aku jelaskan. Pertama, aku tidak berkeliaran dengan gadis, itu Yoongi, tunanganku"

"tapi, disini di tulisnya seorang gadis"

"tsk, kedua, aku sedang di rumah Yoongi, kenapa memang?"

"masih bertanya kenapa? Hei Jimin, ingatlah kau harus mengurus album mu, dan belum lagi, kau akan konser. Kau ini seharusnya lebih mementingkan karir mu"

"haish, tunanganku lebih penting hyung"

"APA?!"

Jimin kembali menjauhkan ponselnya. Ia mengusap pelan telinganya dan menatap kesal ponselnya. Yoongi hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah Jimin. Jimin memang selalu kena omel oleh managernya. Apalagi jika sudah kabur bersama Yoongi. Tapi sang manager akan kembali tenang jika Yoongi sudah datang apalagi sambil membawa makanan untuk sang manager dan orang-orang yang membantunya.

"baik-baik aku akan segera kesana. Iya! Aku tidak akan kabur lagi! Ne, ne hyung, maafkan aku" ucapan final dari Jimin itu mengakhiri telfonnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Yoongi yang sudah bertelanjang dada di atas tempat tidur.

"apa?"

"oh, aku ingin main"

"kkk kau sudah janji pada managermu akan segera berangkat"

"satu ronde saja, ya?"

"ok, make it fast" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan disusul oleh tunangannya itu kembali naik ke kasur.

TBC

Huweee ada juga yang review maaf ya late post, Nji nya harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah ;-;

Well, RnR Juseyooo 


	3. Chapter 3

Sesuai permintaan readers :'3 NC 17 Alert/?  
Dibawah 17 gak boleh baca/? kata-kata dan adegannya tidak sesuai dengan umur kalian/? (/w\\)  
/Author gak nyadar diri/plak/?

Happy Reading :'3

(Chap 3)

"baik-baik aku akan segera kesana. Iya! Aku tidak akan kabur lagi! Ne, ne hyung, maafkan aku" ucapan final dari Jimin itu mengakhiri telfonnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Yoongi yang sudah bertelanjang dada di atas tempat tidur.

"apa?"

"oh, aku ingin main"

"kkk kau sudah janji pada managermu akan segera berangkat"

"satu ronde saja, ya?"

"ok, make it fast" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan disusul oleh tunangannya itu kembali naik ke kasur. Jimin segera menindih pria gula itu dan melumat bibirnya yang terasa manis.

Yoongi membalas lumatan Jimin sambil berusaha membuka celana jeans jimin. Jimin yang merasakannya segera mengangkat kedua tangan Yoongi dan meletakannya di atas kepala Yoongi. Jimin melesakan lidahnya begitu ia mendapat izin dari mulut pria gula itu.

Yoongi hanya bisa melenguh merasakan lidah Jimin memainkan lidahnya dan mengabsen seluruh hal yang ada di dalam gua manis dan hangat itu. Jimin membebaskan kedua tangannya begitu mulutnya sudah menyentuh leher dan dada pria manis itu. Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah menikmati setiap hisapan di tubuhnya sambil mengusap kepala Jimin.

"nnhh~! Hahh Jiminie~ ahh" Yoongi menyebutkan nama tunangannya itu begitu Jimin sudah memasukan junior Yoongi kedalam mulutnya.

Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin ketika ia rasa akan mencapai puncak. Tapi Jimin tidak sebaik itu untuk membayar kalimat 'make it fast' milik Yoongi. Jimin segera mengeluarkan junior Yoongi dari mulutnya, Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya berdecak sebal.

"kenapa berhenti?"

"tidak ada, aku kan hanya ingin menggodamu... kkk" ucap Jimin sambil memainkan ujung jarinya di hole Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali berdecak. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya dan meletakannya pada pundak Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkat tunangannya itu.

"apa?"

"masukan"

"masukan apa?"

"oh Park Jimin!"

"kkk apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud" ucap Jimin sambil menasukan dua jarinya kedalam hole Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasakannya hanya mendesah merasakan jari Jimin bergerak keluar masuk mencari sesuatu didalam sana.

"nyaaahh~ t-therehh anghh" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya begitu Jimin dengan jailnya terus menekan-nekan titik Yoongi dan kemudian kembali berhenti begitu tau Yoongi akan mencapai puncak.

"so adorable... i wish i can eat you alive hyungie kkk" ucap Jimin begitu mendapat death glare dari Yoongi. Jimin kemudian menggerakan jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting.

Setelah dirasa siap, Jimin melebarkan kaki Yoongi dan mengarahkan juniornya pada hole Yoongi. Jimin sengaja menggesekkan kepala juniornya pada Yoongi bermaksud untuk mengulur waktu, dan itu membuat Yoongi ingin sekali menendang wajah tunangannya itu.

"don't wase your time Jimin!"

"kkk princess is mad... ok ok i'm sorry princess..."

"hyaaaahh! You— stupid— mor—ahh hahh Jiminie~"

Yoongi berteriak keras dan bahkan mengumpat begitu merasakan Jimin menghentakkan juniornya pada hole Yoongi. Tapi umpatan itu segera berubah menjadi lenguhan dan desahan saat Jimin mulai mengeluar-masukan juniornya.

Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi dan langsung mendapat lumatan dari pria gula itu. Jimin dengan senang hati membalasnya, tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap pinggang Yoongi yang selalu bisa membuat pria gula itu merinding.

"ukhh jangan ahh tanganmu dinginh... ahh jiminh~" Yoongi berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari nipplenya, tapi bukannya menyingkir, Jimin malah menghisap nipple itu sambil menghentakkan juniornya.

"hyaah~ therehh~! Ohh fuck me there nghh" Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin begitu merasakan spotnya sudah ditemukan.

Jimin langsung menuruti keinginan pria gula itu. Ia mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menerus menusuk titik kenikmatan Yoongi. Yoongi mencengkram sprei putihnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia mengetatkan hole nya begitu merasa puncaknya akan datang.

"fuck Yoongi! Your ass is so ficking tight hahh" Jimin terus menghentakkan juniornya membuat tubuh mungil Yoongi terhentak. Dan tak lama kemudian, Yoongi mencapai klimaksnya.

Ia meneriakan nama Jimin sambil memeluk erat leher pria di atasnya itu. Jimin masih menikmati hole Yoongi yang menyempit, dan tak lama kemudian ia meneriakan nama Yoongi saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"hah... hah..."

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya, ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jimin saat pria itu sudah berbaring di sebelahnya. Jimin mengusap kening Yoongi dan mengecupnya pelan, membuat Yoongi tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Jimin. Jimin dengan senang hati segera memeluk pria gula itu.

"hyung"

"hm?"

"2nd round?"

Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Jimin dan menatap pria di depannya itu dengan kesal.

"kenapa?"

"manager mu, Jim"

"tidak apa hyung, sekali saja"

"kau juga bilang sekali tadi"

"yang ini berbeda"

"pokoknya tidak mau"

"ayolah hyung sekali ini saja"

"ti-dak! Jimin! Hyaaahhh! Pabo! Keluarkan!"

"tidak hyung, sekali lagi. Aku belum puas"

"aku bilang tida—"

Bruk!

*. Skip (at studio)

Jimin terdiam didepan kaca rias. Wajahnya menunjukkan eskpresi bosan. Ya, ia bosan, hari ini adalah acara pemotretan untuk album barunya. Ia sebenarnya ingin bersama Yoongi lebih lama lagi. Tapi ia harus mengurungkan keinginannya itu setelah mendapat tendangan 'sayang' dari Yoongi, dan lagi pria gula itu langsung berlari keluar kamar dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Jimin kembali menghela nafas melihat ponselnya. Sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan dari Yoongi. Ya memang sih setelah bermain tadi, Yoongi langsung dipanggil ayahnya untuk menggantikannya di kantor.

"apa dia benar-benar sesibuk itu?" gumamnya sambil menatap sedih ponselnya. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan sebuah pesan atau telfon dari tunangannya itu.

"Jimin, angkat kepalamu" ucap seorang wanita di belakang Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa menurutinya dan menatap sendu pantulan dirinya di kaca. Oh tuhan, apa benar-benar sesedih itu hanya karena tidak mendapat telfon dan sms dari Yoongi? Melihat ekspresi Jimin, wanita di belakang Jimin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai merias wajah Jimin.

"hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"tidak apa..."

"kau terlihat lesu, apa kau belum makan? Atau kau tidak cukup istirahat?"

"tidak juga..."

"hei, kau harus berbahagia, setidaknya seperti Hoseok. Lihat dia, dia sangat senang karena model hari ini sangat cantik dan seksi, kau tau?"

"tsk, Yoongi masih lebih seksi dari wanita itu nuna..."

"heih kau ini, aku yakin kau akan menyukai setiap lekuk tubuhnya"

"nuna, kau ini seperti mucikari saja"

Tak!

"yaa, jaga ucapanmu bocah, tsk tsk, aku ini make up artist mu sejak kau debut tau? Aku ini bermaksud baik padamu Jiminie..."

"aigo... jika kau memang baik, buat Yoongi mengirimku pesan atau telfon saja nuna, aku lebih suka tubuh Yoongi daripada tubuh wanita murahan itu"

"heish, anak muda jaman sekarang... Ah, aku sudah selesai dengan wajahmu. Ah ya, kenapa kau tidak telfon langsung saja tunanganmu itu?"

"ponselnya tidak nyala"

"dia di kantor?"

"sepertinya iya..."

"kalau begitu telfon saja sekretarisnya. Ayolah, jangan murung seperti itu, pemotretanmu akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi. Giliranmu setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Cepat ya, kau harus terlihat ceria. Nah, aku tinggal dulu" ucap wanita itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menatap ponselnya. Mungkin wanita itu benar, ia harus menelfon sekretarisnya.

*. Skip (Yoongi's Room)

Yoongi sedang serius mengerjakan tugas ayahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya mengerjakan tugas kantor, jadi ia ingin semuanya terlihat sempurna dan lengkap. Yoongu sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar ia tidak terganggu oleh Jimin yang mungkin akan menelfonnya terus-menerus. Ia tau konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat nanti. Tapi berhubung ia sangat ingin jabatan ayahnya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan 'hukumannya' nanti.

kriiing~

"halo?"

"tuan Min, ada client yang akan bertemu denganmu hari ini"

"aku tidak menerima pertemuan di luar kantor. Suruh saja dia masuk ke ruanganku"

"baik tuan"

Yoongi kembali fokus pada komputernya. Setau dia, ayahnya tidak pernah mengadakan pertemuan di ruang kerjanya. Tapi ia sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan tugas pertamanya ini. Ayahnya pasti mengerti jika ia jelaskan, lagipula tugasnya hampir selesai.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"masuk"

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari komputer, Yoongi mempersilahlan tamu ayahnya itu masuk. Seorang sekretaris membuka pintu itu dan disusul oleh seorang pria tampan masuk kesana.

"Tuan Min, ini client yang akan bertemu dengan anda"

"baik suruh dia du—"

Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu melihat client yang akan bertemu dengannya itu. Pria itu langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat wajah Yoongi. Ia langsung berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan Yoongi bersamaan dengan pria gula itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yoongi!"

"hyung..."

Yoongi sedikit terkejut begitu mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari pria tinggi dan tampan di hadapannya ini. Ia hanya bisa diam mendapat setiap perlakuan dari pria itu.

"whuuu akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kabar Jimin? Kapan kalian menikah? Eh, mana ayahmu? Apa dia sudah mati, jadi kau disini?"

Gulp!

Yoongi menelan kasar salivanya dan menatap pria itu dengan terkejut. Ayahnya mati? Yaampun, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Ia bahkan masih manja pada ayahnya bagaimana bisa dia menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya mati?

"Seokjinie, kau membuat Yoongi takut" ucap seorang pria tampan -lagi- yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Seokjin itu menatap Yoongi yang masih dalam mode bingung nya kemudian memeluk erat pria gula itu.

"hei hei Seokjin hyu—"

"huweee jangan aganggu aku dengan Yoongiiii, aku benar-benar merindukan adik kecil ku iniiiii" ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggerutu sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria pink itu. Ia menyuruh nona Lee pergi dan menahan setiap orang yang ingin ke ruangannya. Pria di sofa yang melihat tingkah Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Lama berusaha, akhirnya Yoongi bisa membuat pria pecinta Pink itu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sofa

"hei, kau jahat melepaskan pelukan ku"

"ah hyung, kau bisa memelukku lagi. Tapi jangan didepan Jimin, nanti kau bisa di gigit olehnya"

"tsk tsk, Jimin belum jinak juga? Yaampun anak itu, dia seperti Hyosangie saja, selaku cemburu" ucap Seokjin sambil melirik orang disebelahnya.

"hey, itu normal karena kau tunanganku" ucap Hyosang tak mau kalah

"heish kau membuat pelangganku kabur tau"

Yoongi menatap bingung pasangan di hadapannya ini. Oh, sepertinya ia harus meleraikan kedua orang ini. Sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Ia tidak ingin uang jajannya terpakai untuk menggantikan cangkir teh kesayangan ayahnya.

"eh ngomong-ngomong hyung, kenapa kau ingin bertemu ayah?"

"ah, aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian. Lagipula aku merindukanmu"

"ah, aku juga merindukanmu, lalu bagaimana kabarmu? Kau lama sekali pindah ke Tokyo sampai lupa pulang kesini"

"huweee aku minta maaf Yoongi... Hyosang lebih betah disana karena disana banyak wanita seksi"

"jangan dengarkan kata dia, Yoongi. Dia sangat sensitif"

"yaa! Kau ini!"

"hei hei hei, sudahlah Seokjin hyung. Kalian ini sudah menikah harusnya jangan bertengkar seperti itu..."

"ngomong-ngomong tentang pernikahan, kapan kau dan Jimin akan menikah?"

"enthlah Hyosang hyung, masih belum dipikirkan"

"hei, cepatlah segera dipikirkan, kau mau banyak wanita yang menggoda Jiminie?"

"heih, tenang saja Seokjin hyung, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya..."

"kau ini, dia itu idol terkenal, bagaimana jika dia tertarik oleh model-modelnya? Atau fans-fansnya?"

"fans-fansnya itu anak kecil, dia tidak akan mau dengan anak kecil, hyung..."

"hm, benar juga... Eh tapi, kau harus waspada di sekelilingmu. Jika berjalan dengannya, bawalah pisau atau samurai. Biar kau bisa sekali tebas pada jalang-jalang itu"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar 'saran' dari hyungnya itu. Jika Seokjin sudah mengunjunginya, sudah pasti pembicaraan antar uke akan berlangsung. Mereka paling sering membahas tentang seme-seme sexy dam keren diluar sana. Hingga kadang membuat pasangan mereka sendiri jadi jealous tingkat akut karena merasa tersaingi. Tapi kali ini Hyosang hanya bisa bersabar menunggu ayahnya Yoongi menjemputnya dari kedua uke ini. Jika Seokjin sudah bertemu dengan Yoongi, pasti dia tidak akan dilirik.

Seokjin adalah saudara Yoongi. Suaminya, Hyosang, adalah teman bisnis ayahnya Yoongi. Seokjin paling dekat dengan Yoongi semenjak ibunya pria gula itu meninggal dunia. Yoongi hampir menganggapnya ibu jika saja ia tidak menikah dengan Hyosang. Seokjin selalu ikut oleh Hyosang keluar negri untuk melakukan bisnis, jadi ia jarang bertemu Yoongi, jika sekalinya bertemu, ya seperti ini jadinya. Pembicaran antara uke akan berlangsung.

"Yoongi, dimana ayahmu?"

"eum, dia sedang keluar tadi, ada apa hyung?"

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku tunggu di luar ya"

"Hyosangie, kau tidak mau menunggu disini saja?"

"tidak, aku akan menunggu di luar, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian. Yoongi, aku titip Seokjin ya?"

"arra hyung, tenang saja"

"eh iya, dimana Jimin?"

"dia sedang ada sesi pemotretan untuk album barunya"

"hei, kau sudah lihat hasil fotonya?"

"belum..."

"sudah tau siapa modelnya?"

"belum juga..."

"tsk, Min Yoongi... kau ini benar-benar, kau harus tau itu semua, bagaimana jika tunanganmu itu berbuat macam-macam?"

"aigo, tidak akan hyung, dia itu baik kok"

"heish, jika ia sudah selesai pemotretan kau harus meminta hasil fotonya"

"ah baiklah hyung"

"bagus itu baru anakku"

Dan setelah itu terjadi lagi perbincangan antara dua uke. Serius, kalian tidak akan mau mendengarnya, Hyosang saja kabur kan(?).

*. Skip

Jimin terdiam sambil menggigit jarinya. Ditelinganya tertempel sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia mengikuti saran wanita tadi, menelfon sekretaris Yoongi. Tapi lama di telfon, tidak ada yang mengangkat telfon itu.

"ergh, jika aku sudah menjadi bos disana, akan aku pecat orang yang lalai dalam tugasnya" Jimin menggerutu sambil kembali mencoba menghubungi sekretaris itu. Dan akhirnya sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara wanita itu.

"halo, anda berbicara dengan sekretaris Lee, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ya ya! Kau bisa bantu aku, ah... Apa Yoongi ada di sana?"

"Tuan Min? Tentu dia ada di ruangannya"

"kalau begitu sambungkan telfon ini padanya"

"maaf tuan, tapi tuan Min saat ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

"apa?"

"dia sedang menerima seorang tamu dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun"

"siapa tamunya?"

"seorang pria tuan"

"sial"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin segera memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Ia beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Melihat itu managernya segera menahan tangannya.

"hey, kau mau kemana? Setelah Taehyung adalah giliranmu"

"aku ada urusan, hyung. Aku harus segera ke kantor Yoongi"

"haish kau ini! Duduklah! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur lagi" ucap sang manager sambil memborgol tangan Jimin pada sebuah lampu.

Jimin hanya bisa menatap tangannya dengan tidak percaya. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jimin kembali duduk. Memikirkan ucapan sekretaris Lee tadi, Jimin kembali kesal dibuatnya. 'tidak ingin diganggu'? Jimin mulai berfikiran macam-macam tentang tamu Yoongi. Apakah tamunya itu akan menggodanya? Atau bahkan lebih?

"sial" Jimin mengepalkan tangannya begitu fantasy nya sudah sampai puncak.

"wah, tadi itu benar-benar keren. Tubuh model itu benar-benar sangat bagus, aku tidak sabar menunggu giliranku"

"Hope hyung selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut gadis cantik dan sexy"

"tentu saja Kook, tidak heran jika dia jadi seorang playboy"

"hey, kalian harus bersyukur memiliki member seperti ku"

"kau pembuat scandal, berapa wanita yang sudah kau tiduri, Hopie hyung?"

"aigoo, itu tidak masalah Jungkookie, mereka suka aku bayar"

"tsk, kalian berisik"

Seketika ketiga pria itu berhenti bicara dan menatap Jimin yang sedang kesal karena percakapan mereka.

"hei, kau kenapa?" - Taehyung

"ada apa Jim? Tidak biasanya kau murung begini" - Hope

"apa tunanganmu tidak memberikan servis yang menarik?" - Taehyung, sambil menyeringai.

"mesuuuum!" - Jungkook, sambil memukul-mukul kepala Taehyung.

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia harap ia bisa pulang dengan segera. Teman-temannya tidak bisa membuat mood nya jadi lebih baik.

"hei Jim, setelah istirahat selesai, itu giliranmu"

"ne..."

"Jimin! Gosh, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Biasanya kau merasa sangat senang jika sudah pemotretan. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"tsk, aku merindukan Yoongi hyung"

"ho~h, apa kau tidak jadi menikah dengan Yoongi hyung? Lalu Yoongi hyung pergi dengan pria lain?"

"hee apa benar kata Jungkook? Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau akan menjadi playboy seperti Hopie hyung lagi?"

"hey hey, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti itu. Aku hanya... aku hanya sedih karena dia tidak menghubungiku. Sekretarisnya bilang ia sedang menerima tamu dan tidak mau diganggu siapapun"

"oh! Itu jelas sekali!"

"ada apa Tae?"

"dia pasti sedang berselingkuh!"

"hei, tukang selingkuh, jangan menuduh orang seperti itu"

"aish Kookie, siapa yang kau sebut tukang selingkuh?"

"jangan dengarkan mereka Jim, coba kau telfon lagi sekretarisnya"

"sudah, dan dia tetap bilang Yoongi tidak mau diganggu"

"hm, kalau begitu, kau juga harus membalasnya"

"balas? Maksudmu?"

Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jimin. Jimin tersenyum mendengar saran Hoseok. Tak lama kemudian manager mereka datang dan melepaskan borgol Jimin. Tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung pergi ke area pemotretan.

*. Skip

"huaaaaahhhh akhirnya selesai juga..."

Yoongi meregangkan tubuhnya begitu pekerjaannya selesai. Bermaksud mengobrol sebentar dengan Seokjin hyungnya, ia malah kebablasan dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Beruntung Hyosang mengajaknya makan siang dan kemudian pergi berbelanja.

"hah, apa kabar Jimin ya... kkk dia pasti ngambek karena tidak aku hubungi seharian..."

Yoongi menyalakan ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut begitu melihat ponselnya bersih dari notifikiasi beratas namakan "Jiminie" itu.

"tsk, kemana si bantet itu? Apa dia terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa menghubungiku?" Yoongi berdecak kesal. Ia membuka screen lock nya dan kembali tidak melihat notifikasi apapun kecuali live wallapaper yang bergerak. Yoongi menekan beberapa digit nomor kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada telinganya.

"halo?"

"ah halo manager, ini aku Yoongi, aku ingin tanya... apa Jimin disana?"

"ya dia disini, dia baru saja selesai pemotretan"

"oh begitu... kalau begitu, boleh aku minta hasil fotonya? Ah, seperti biasa hehe"

"tentu Yoongi, akan aku kirimkan segera ke e-mail mu"

"hehe terimakasih manager"

"yaya tidak masalah"

Yoongi tersenyum senang. Ia meletakan ponselnya kemudian membuka komputer di depannya. Ia segera membuka e-mailnya dan disana terlihat satu e-mail yang belum dibaca dan ia yakin itu adalah managernya Jimin. Dengan senyum sumringah Yoongi membuka e-mail itu dan melihat-lihat hasil fotonya. Senyumnya seketika memudar melihat foto-foto di layar komputernya.

"tsk, awas kau bantet" ucap Yoongi sambil mematikan komputer ayahnya itu.

TBC

huweeee maaf late pooooooossstt  
Maaf juga kalau NC nya gak hooott Nji kan gak pinter bikin NC :c Maaf lagi kalau ceritanya makin abal Oh iya, buat yang minta GS nya MinYoon, nanti ya, Nji belum pernah bikin GS soalnya, nyari inspirasi dulu/? :'c btw, maaf ya kalau ada kata yang salah disini, Nji masih pemula... maklumi/? hehehe (/w\\)  
yaudah deh Nji gak minta banyak

RnR juseyooo :3 


	4. Chapter 4

(Chap 4)

Yoongi tersenyum senang. Ia meletakan ponselnya kemudian membuka komputer di depannya. Ia segera membuka e-mailnya dan disana terlihat satu e-mail yang belum dibaca dan ia yakin itu adalah managernya Jimin. Dengan senyum sumringah Yoongi membuka e-mail itu dan melihat-lihat hasil fotonya. Senyumnya seketika memudar melihat foto-foto di layar komputernya.

"tsk, awas kau bantet" ucap Yoongi sambil mematikan komputer ayahnya itu.

Yoongi menatap kesal pada ponselnya. Oh, haruskah ia menghubungi Jimin lalu memarahinya? Atau nanti saja saat pria bantet itu pulang, ia akan 'menghukum' pria bantet itu habis-habisan? Eh tapi, ia akan sangat lama jika harus menunggu Jimin pulang. Yoongi kembali menyalakan layar komputer ayahnya. Disana terlihat hasil foto Jimin. Yooongi kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"sial, dia sudah menunjukkan tanda 'perang' padaku, eoh? Awas dia"

Yoongi kembali menatap foto Jimin. Ada salah satu foto dimana Jimin hampir mencium bibir model wanita itu. Dan lagi ada foto dimana dia topless dan sang model wanita dengan puas memegang abs Jimin. Oh bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal, tapi tatapan Jimin pada kamera seakan mengatakan 'hai Yoongi, lihat apa yang aku perbuat'. Yoongi kembali menggeram melihat foto terakhir, dimana Jimin memeluk sang model dari belakang. Pria itu meletakan hidung dan mukutnya di bagian ceruk leher sang gadis, dan mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang... oh jika itu adalah komputernya, ia ingin sekali membantingnya.

"sial! Sial! SIAL!"

"ho, Yoongi? Kenapa kau teriak seperti itu?"

"e-eh a-ppa..." Yoongi membulatkan matanya menatap sang ayah. Ia segera mengeluarkan akunnya dan mematikan komputer ayahnya itu.

Yoongi kembali ke posisi normal. Ia tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Sang ayah yang tidak menyadarinya, langsung duduk di sofa dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Yoongi yang melihatnya segera mwnghampiri sofa putih itu dan duduk di hadapan sang ayah. Melihat ayahnya sedang meregangkan tubuhnya, Yoongu menunduk dengan wajah cemberut. Oh~ the little puppy is coming out~

"aigo, ada apa dengan wajahmu Yoongi?"

"appa~ aku kesal"

"kesal kenapa? Ada hubungannya dengan tunanganmu?"

"heum! Aku tidak mau menikahinya! Dia seperti anak kecil! Aku membencinya, huh!" ucap Yoongi sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

Sang ayah yang melihat kelakuan anaknya itu hanya bisa tertawa. Ia meminum tehnya kemudian mengusap kepala anaknya itu. Ia selalu mengatakan orang-orang yang menyebalkan di sekitarnya dengan sebutan 'seperti anak kecil', tapi nyatanya pria gula itu tidak menyadari sifatnya sendiri. Jika Jimin disana, Jimin akan segera menggigit pipi pria gula itu, kau tau?

"hey, ada apa dengan keputusan tiba-tiba itu? Aku rasa kalian baik-baik saja"

"aniyooo, kami tidak baik-baik saja, Jimin selalu memulai kekacauan terlebih dahulu"

"oh yaampun, kekacauan apa lagi?"

"oh appaaa~ dia menggodaku lagi..."

"kkk terakhir kali kau berkata begitu, kau berakhir tidur dalam pelukan Jimin. Kau bahkan mengumpat dan memaki dia, tapi pada endingnya kau selalu luluh padanya. Aku bingung padamu"

"hish, kali ini aku tidak akan luluh! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria bantet ituuuu!"

Yoongi kembali merengek. Sang ayah yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa, dan itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi tambah kesal.

"baiklah-baiklah... jika memang kau tidak mau menikahinya, akan aku kabulkan. Tapi, ada syaratnya"

"apa itu?"

Sang ayah tersenyum kemudian menyuruh anak satu-satunya itu mendekat padanya.

*. Skip

Jimin sedang di depan kaca rias sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Sebuah senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya sejak selesai pemotretan tadi. Ia benar-benar senang kali ini. Rencana Hoseok untuk membuat Yoongi panas ternyata berhasil. Ia tambah senang ketika managernya bilang kalau Yoongi meminta hasil foto-fotonya. Ya, hitung-hitung ia sudah membalas Yoongi yang 'tidak-ingin-diganggu-bersama-tamunya' itu. Ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Yoongi.

"tsk, tapi kenapa masih tidak ada telfon dan pesan?" ucap Jimin sambil mengecek ponselnya itu. Ia yakin pria gula itu sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dan pasti sekarang ia sudah di rumah.

Jimin berfikir untuk menyusul Yoongi ke rumahnya. Tapi sebelumnya, tangannya tergerak untuk menekan beberapa digit angka. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya Jimin mendengar kalau telfonnya diangkat.

"oh, hai hyung"

"hm"

"apa kau sudah pulang? Senang kerjanya?"

"ya mungkin"

"hei, ada apa dengan jawabanmu?"

"entah"

"oh ayolah, biar aku ke rumahmu ya?"

"tidak"

"kita harus melanjutkan yang tadi. Aku ingin memelukmu"

"aku tidak tertarik"

"haish, kau ini kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena sudah berduaan dengan tamu mu itu?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Jimin menatap layar ponselnya masih tersambung dan saat ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya...

"BODOH!"

Satu teriakan membuatnya hampir memecahkan ponsel kesayangannya itu. Beruntung ia masih bisa menangkapnya setelah ponsel itu lompat beberapa kali. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya begitu sambungan telfonnya diputus oleh Yoongi. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia segera menelfon nona Lee dan menanyakan agenda kegiatan tunangannya di kantornya itu.

"Tuan Min seharian ini hanya mengerjakan tugas dari ayahnya. Lalu ia menerima dua orang tamu di ruangannya"

"siapa tamunya?"

"Tuan Jin Hyosang dan Kim Seokjin"

Jimin menunduk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya setelah mendengar kenyataan dari nona Lee. Sial. Ia sudah salah sangka. Ia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia sudah membuat tunangannya itu marah. Oh, ini benar-benar salahmu Jimin. Kau seharusnya tau jika tunanganmu itu memang tidak suka diganggu jika sudah dekat dengan Seokjin hyung. Sekarang lihat bagaimana kau sengaja membuat pose panas oleh model tadi, dan membuat tunanganmu marah? Oh, you're in a big trouble Jiminie.

Jimin segera memasukan ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan berlari menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya itu menuju rumah Yoongi. Ia harus cepat sebelum tunangannya itu melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar sambil meremas sebuah bantal. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal. Mood nya hilang untuk melakukan apapun. Yoongi kembali meremas foto Jimin bersama model wanita yang tadi print. Melihat foto itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak ingin menikahi pria 'kekanak-kanakan' itu. Tapi jika ia tidak ingin menikahi Jimin, ia harus memenuhi syarat dari ayahnya.

Pertama, ia tidak boleh luluh pada Jimin. Kedua, ia tidak boleh memeluk Jimin. Jika kedua syarat itu tidak dipenuhi oleh Yoongi, maka ia harus menikahi pria bantet itu.

"huuuh, aku pasti bisa, lihat saja dia" ucap Yoongi sambil merobek foto Jimin bersama sang model. Ia membuang bagian sang model dan menyimpan bagian Jimin di sampingnya.

"hee, apa yang aku lakukan?"

Seketika Yoongi tersadar. Ia mengambil potongan foto Jimin kemudian membuangnya ke lantai. Ia kembali mengutuk Jimin sambil merobek setiap foto Jimin bersama sang Model. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya meremas dan membuang bagian sang model, sedangkan bagian Jimin ia simpan di sebelahnya. Hah, sepertinya syarat pertama akan gagal...

Di luar rumah Yoongi, Jimin segera berlari keluar dari mobilnya menuju kedalam rumah Yoongi. Kali inu tujuan utamanya adalah kamar Yoongi. Ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar bercat putih itu.

"Yoongi hyung, apa kau di dalam?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Jimin menempelkan telinganya pada pintu itu kemudian kembali mengetuk. Tapi setelah di panggil, Yoongi-nya tetap saja tidak menjawab. Jimin menatap ke lubang pintu di bawah. Ada sebuah kaki, berarti Yoongi hyung-nya persis ada di belakang pintu ini.

"Yoongi hyung aku tau kau didalam, kau sedang mendengarkan aku berbicara kan?"

Seketika Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu putih itu. Ia menatap kesal pada pintu itu kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu itu.

"ukh, ketahuan... Dasar si bantet itu, kenapa baru datang? Eh, aish lebih baik kau tidak usah dataaaang~" bisik Yoongi sambil menempelkan jari-jarinya pada pintu.

"Yoongi hyung, aku tau ini semua kesalah pahaman, aku minta maaf, aku telah salah sangka, aku pikir siapa yang menjadi tamu mu"

"ukh kau sih terlalu cemburuan! Dasar anak kecil" bisik Yoongi lagi sambil menatap kesal pada pintunya. Ia tidak sadar, baru saja ia menyingkirkan foto model wanita dari fotonya Jimin, sepertinya itu suatu bentuk kecemburuan, Min Yoon Gi.

"ayolah hyung, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku minta maaf ne?"

"tidak! Pergilah!"

"oh hyung, aku ingin memelukmu..."

"tidaaaak! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Yoongi sambil duduk di kasur dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih yang tebal.

"hyung, aku masuk ya? Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"heee tetap diluar! Jangan sentuh knop nya!"

"haish hyung...!"

"aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu! Kau menyukai tubuh gadis itu kan? Tubuhnya lebih sexy dan bagus daripada tubuhku" ucap Yoongi yang kemudian menggigit bibirnya.

"tidak hyung... aku hanya menyukai tubuhmu, sumpah, bahkan aku berkata seperti itu pada make up artist ku"

"huuu, pembohong!"

"ayolah hyung, buka pintunya, mari kita berpelukan dan biarkan aku minta maaf, ya?"

"tidak"

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Yoongi sangat ngambek dan sepertinya sulit disembuhkan. Tapi kemudian sebaris kalimat terlintas dalam pikiran Jimin. Jimin menatap pintu kamar Yoongi kemudian tersenyum.

Disisi lain, Yoongi sudah di depan pintunya sambil menempelkan telinganya pada pintu itu. Ia bingung begitu tidak mendengar apapun dari sana. Apakah Jimin sudah pergi? Apa berarti dia lulus? Tapi, rasanya ia masih ingin Jimin ada di depan sana dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Oh Min Yoon Gi, yakin kau lulus ujian yang diberikan ayahmu?

"ukh dasar pabo, dimana si bantet itu?"

"Yoongi hyung... aku minta maaf... tolong maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti anak kecil lagi... Aku berjanji akan berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.. dan aku janji akan segera melakukan pemotretan ulang"

Jimin terdiam menatap pintu putih itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya tanda tidak di kunci oleh sang pemilik. Jimin menatap kepala Yoongi yang terlihat di celah yang Yoongi buat.

"janji?"

"he-heum, aku janji..."

"eum... janji akan melakukan pemotretan ulang?"

Jimin tersenyum. Ia bernafas lega. Jadi ini semua benar-benar karena foto-fotonya. Jimin mengangguk kemudian menjawab, "ne aku janji, kau harus mengantarkanku untuk itu"

"arraseo..." ucap Yoongi sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

"kau janji..." ucap Yoongi sambil melebarkan pintu kamarnya. Ia segera menarik tunangannya itu dalam pelukannya. Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin dan di balas dengan usapan di kepalanya.

"wah... akhirnya, senuanya terungkap... kkk"

Kedua pria itu melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan berbalik menatap seorang pria tak jauh dari mereka. Orang itu bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa kecil melihat kedua anak didepannya.

"jadi Yoongi, kau kalah, kau gagal dalam memenuhi kedua syarat itu"

"ukh arra arra, appa menang, puas?"

"tentu saja anakku... nah biar aku rencanakan pernikahan kalian nanti"

"tunggu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yoongi segera menutup kedua telinga Jimin dan menarik masuk kepala pria itu kedalam kamarnya. Sang ayah hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

TBC

Huweee Maaf ya kalau makin abaaaal ;-;  
Oh iya, maaf juga Nji makin sering late post, maklumi saja~ kan mau lebaran, nanti insyaallah setelah lebaran Nji gaakan late post di segala cerita deh/? hehehe Yaudah, seperti biasa

RnR Juseyooo ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Seorang pria berkulit pucat berdecak sebal menatap arlojinya. Ia sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menatap kesal pada seorang pria tampan yang masih asik berada di alam mimpinya. Demi koleksi barang ping Seokjin hyung, Yoongi—pria pucat itu—ingin sekali menendang pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu hingga jatuh dari kasur.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah membuatnya kesal kemarin, lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan semalam, sekarang pria itu masih asik tidur sedangkan mereka punya jadwal meeting di kantor ayahnya Yoongi. Oh ingatkan pria bersurai hitam yang masih bisa mendengkur dengan santainya itu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya Yoongi adalah hal yang paling berharga, bahkan tunangannya sekalipun jika kau mau tau.

Menyerah menunggu terlalu lama, lengan Yoongi kembali terulur untuk mengguncangkan lengan kekar pria bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu agar bisa memisahkannya dari dunia mimpi. Tapi berapa kalipun Yoongi mencoba, hanya gumaman 'hm' yang keluar dari mulut Jimin. Jika ini adalah sebuah film, mungkin Yoongi sudah membungkus pria yang akan menjadi suaminya itu lalu membuangnya keluar dari jendela lamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sialan kau Park Jimin, cepatlah bangun! Tidakkah kau tau hari ini kita akan ada rapat penting?!" Teriak Yoongi tepat di telinga Jimin yang dengan ajaibnya berhasil membuat Jimin membuka mata sipitnya itu.

Jimin menatapi sekitar, dengan malas ia kembali menggulung selimut merahnya dan baru saja akan kembali terlelap jika Yoongi tidak menarik paksa bantal yang ada dibawah kepala Jimin.

"Tsk, ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin, hendak protes karena acara tidurnya terganggu jika saja Yoongi tidak melayangkan death glare terbaiknya padanya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya kasar, memijat pelipisnya kemudian melempar bantal di tangannya hingga mengenai perut Jimin. "Bangun pemalas! Hari ini kita punya jadwal meeting penting!"

"Ah shireo~ kau saja yang berangkat, aku masih ngantuk..." ucap Jimin yang disusul dengan mata sipitnya yang kembali menutup.

"Tsk, kalau masih mengantuk pun aku juga Jimin! Tapi ayolah, hari ini sangat penting"

"Semua hari yang dijadwalkan oleh appa mu untuk perusahaan selalu kau anggap penting hyung. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya membolos sehari saja, ayo kita habiskan hari ini bersama, bagaimana?" Tawar Jimin yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun dan menatap tunangannya itu.

Yoongi berdecak sebal. Selalu malas, selalu seperti anak kecil. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa tertarik dengan idol terkenal yang sebenarnya adalah anak pemalas dan suka berbuat seenaknya begini. Yoongi yakin, kalau bukan karena Tuan Park yang merupakan seorang pemilik agensi artis terbesar ditambah Park Chanyeol yang sukses dengan grup bernama EXO, pasti Park Jimin hanyalah murid SMA biasa yang tidak akan sukses karena selalu malas.

"Tidak bisa Jimin, ini demi masa depan kita"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang berangkat hyung, aku benar-benar malas. Tubuhku masih terasa sakit dan pegal"

"Apa? Hei, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, bodoh! Ingat siapa yang semalam menggagahiku dengan kasar, hah?" Tanya Yoongi sambil kembali melempar bantal ke arah Jimin.

Jimin sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar omelan Yoongi. Yah jika diingat, itu adalah salah Yoongi sendiri yang dengan imutnya mengaku bahwa ia merajuk pada ayahnya tidak ingin menikahi Jimin. Lalu mereka berakhir di ranjang karena Jimin tidak bisa menahan nafsunya saat melihat Yoongi seperti puppy yang sedih karena menyesali perbuatannya.

"Itu juga salahmu kan hyung, kau yang seperti puppy sedih itu menggoda imanku"

"Dasar Park mesum! Cepat mandi sana!"

"Kkk baiklah-baiklah... berikan aku waktu 20 menit untuk tidur lalu aku akan mandi"

"Holy shit Park Jimin! We just have 15 minutes until the meeting starts!"

"Tsk, just don't worry you won't be late" ucapan final dari mulut Jimin disertai dengan Jimin yang merubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Yoongi berhasil membuat Yoongi kembali menghela nafas.

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali Yoongi mengisi kadar kesabarannya menghadapi tunangannya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Ia salut pada dirinya sendiri yang masih bisa bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan pria mesum itu. Mendengar nafas Jimin yang sudah teratur, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Yoongi. Ia tersenyum menatap punggung Jimin kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur lalu duduk sisi yang kosong.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah Nona Lee? Apakah rapatnya sudah dimulai?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang sengaja di keraskan. Ia menatap Jimin yang masih pada posisinya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah, aku akan datang sebentar lagi"

"Tidak tidak, aku datang sendiri. Siapkan saja kursi kosong di sebelah Jung Dae—"

"10 menit lagi sampai, umumkan bahwa PARK Yoongi akan datang dengan PARK Jimin" sambung Jimin sambil menekankan suaranya pada pengucapan 'Park'. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia bangun dari posisinya dan merampas ponsel di tangan Yoongi. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya melempar ponsel Yoongi ke atas tempat tidur.

Yoongi yang mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibanting keras hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengambil tas kerjanya. "Jiminie, aku tunggu di mobil ya! Kkk"

*. Skip

Jimin menatap kesal pada toko-toko yang dilewati oleh mobilnya. Moodnya benar-benar hancur mengingat kejadian hari ini yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Pertama, tidurnya duganggu dan ia kembali dikerjai oleh tunangannya.

Kedua, si sialan Jung Daehyun itu berbincang lama dengan Yoongi, saling melempar senyum dan bahkan ketahuan mencuri pandang pada Yoongi. Demi tuhan, Jimin ingin sekali memukul wajah pria itu.

Ketiga, ia dipanggil kembali oleh managernya untuk mengadakan pemotretan ulang atas permintaan tunangannya. Ia harus kembali mengumpat karena waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk bersama dengan Yoongi hyungnya tersayang kembali terpotong.

Keempat, demi sahabat aliennya yang mencintai gigi kelinci Jungkook, kenapa sekretaris ayahnya Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, harus ikut menemani ia dan Yoongi untuk pemotretan? Ia jadi tidak bisa melakukan hal lebih pada Yoongi karena pria itu terus mengajak bicara Yoongi mengenai bisnis keluarga besar Min itu.

Alhasil, Jimin hanya bisa berdecak sebal setiap kali ia melirik Namjoon yang—menurutnya sengaja—mendekatkan diri pada Yoongi yang duduk berhadapan. Tangannya serasa gatal ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Jimin melihat sekitar, berusaha mencari cara untuk mengganggu mereka. Hal yang bisa mengganggu Yoongi hanyalah sifat childish Jimin, pekerjaan ayahnya, Jimin yang berada di sekitar wanita, dan suara.

Seperti sebuah bohlam yang menyala tepat di atas kepalanya, Jimin tersenyum menatap sebuah CD player yang terpasang di sudut ruang mobil itu. Ia mengambil remote putih kecil dan sebuah kaset, lalu menyalakan CD player dan memasukan kasetnya. Itu adalah album grupnya jika kau ingin tau. Jimin segera menelusuri tracklist yang menurutnya bisa mengganggu konsentrasi kedua pria yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengabaikannya.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian membesarkan volumenya, memilih track 'Ma City' kemudian—

"Aku rasa penanam saham itu—AH! SIALAN!"

—membuat Yoongi mengumpat begitu mendengar intro musik yang mengejutkan. Bukan hanya Yoongi, Namjoon bahkan supir yang duduk di kursi paling depan juga terkejut begitu mendengar suara musik yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari speaker yang tertempel di mobil itu.

Yoongi menatap tajam pada seorang pria yang dengan santainya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menikmati lagu sambil bersenandung kecil. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yoongi menajamkan tatapannya, melainkan sebuah earphone putih yang menyumpal kedua lubang telinga Jimin. Menggeram rendah seraya mengambil remote CD playernya, Yoongi mematikan CD player itu kemudian melempar remotenya ke paha Jimin.

Jimin meringis sambil mengusap pahanya. Ia berdecak sebal saat melihat tunangannya itu menatapnya seakan berkata "jangan berisik, bodoh". Jimin melepas satu earphonenya kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengambil remote putih itu kemudian kembali menyalakan CD player, memilih track yang berbeda dan kembali mengejutkan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Namjoon sudah menghela nafas menghadapi Jimin, jika saja ia tidak sadar dengan posisinya yang hanya seorang sekretaris ayahnya Yoongi, mungkin ia sudah menghajar pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yoongi sendiri sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapahnya untuk Jimin, terlebih lagi saat ia tidak bisa menemukan remote putih itu. Jelas tidak bisa Yoongi, Jimin menyimpannya, di saku celananya.

"Park Jimin!"

Yoongi memanggil nama tunangannya. Tapi tidak di hiraukan karena suara musik di earphone Jimin juga keras. Yoongi menggeram kesal kemudian bersiap untuk melempar berkas di tangan Namjoon jika saja mobil mereka tidak berhenti di depan studio pemotretan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum cerah kemudian keluar dari mobil begitu supir mereka membukakan mobil untuknya.

"Ergh, sialan kau Jimin!"

Merasa frustasi tak menemukan remote putihnya, Yoongi memilih keluar dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Namjoon. Di sisi lain, Jimin masih terkekeh geli melihat Yoongi dan Namjoon. Ia memberikan remote CD playernya pada supirnya.

"Maaf atas suara berisiknya, paman" ucapnya yang hanya dibalas kerjapan mata bingung dari supir tua itu.

Jimin segera masuk kedalam gedung studio pemotretannya diikuti oleh Yoongi dan Namjoon. Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya kemudian memukul pelan pundak Jimin yang langsung dibalas dengan ringisan.

"Jimin! Kau memalukan! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?! Kau tau kan aku—"

"Hyung, berhentilah mengomel, itu juga salahmu, kau tau kan aku tidak suka diabaikan. Dan lagi kenapa dia harus ikut?" Bisik Jimin sambil melirik Namjoon.

"Tsk, bilang saja kau cemburu Park! Kau tau kan ayahku ingin sekali aku menjadi penerusnya?"

"Kalau begitu apa kau tau kalau Park Jimin ingin sekali kau jadi istrinya?"

"Dasar anak kecil, kau selalu saja membuat masalah" ucapan final Yoongi bersamaan dengan pukulan yang ia layangkan untuk bahu tunangannya itu.

Jimin hanya menatap datar pada Yoongi. Sebenarnya ia tidak terima disebut sebagai anak kecil yang selalu membuat masalah. Karena kalian pasti tau, alasan Jimin membuat masalah hanya karena untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi juga sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia juga tak kalah seperti anak kecil untuk menarik perhatian Jimin. Terbukti karena setelah melihat hasil pemotretan Jimin, ia langsung meminta pada manager Jimin untuk pemotretan ulang hanya karena pria bantet itu sangat dekat dengan modelnya.

Setelah melakukan sesi pemotretan, Jimin dan Yoongi memilih makan siang di sebuah restoran dekat studio pemotretan. Karena ia hanya melakukan pemotretan sendiri tanpa teman-temannya, Jimin harus rela menjadi nyamuk antara Yoongi dan Namjoon. Kedua pria itu kembali akrab dan berbincang tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Jimin. Jimin benar-benar ini menyemprotkan kopi panas di cangkirnya pada wajah Namjoon sekarang.

"Jadi Yoongi-ssi, kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi yang sedang menyuapkan cheesecakenya.

Yoongi yang mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum. Menurutnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit, lebih sulit dari pertanyaan tentang bisnis dari ayahnya. Karena jujur saja ia dan Jimin sama-sama sedang sibuk sampai melupakan acara penting mereka. Jimin dengan persiapan comebacknya, dan Yoongi dengan segenap pelajaran tentang perusahaan ayahnya.

"Hm aku belun memutuskan, tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah"

"Oh, apakah kau dan Jimin-ssi sudah menentukan tanggalnya?"

"Apa kau akan membayari semua jika aku berkata kami sudah menentukan tanggalnya?"

Pertanyaan datar dari Jimin berhasil menghancurkan suasana akrab untuk Namjoon dan Yoongi. Yoongi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa berhenti makan kemudian meletakan sendoknya.

"Jimin, jangan seperti itu"

"A-ah maaf jika aku lancang menanyakannya"

"Tidak apa-apa Namjoon, Jimin memang sedang dalam mood tidak baik akhir-akhir ini"

"Bagaimana tidak baik jika tunanganmu terus-turasan SIBUK dengan orang lain"

Baik Yoongi atau Namjoon melirik Jimin yang sengaja menekankan kata 'sibuk' pada kalimatnya. Jimin tengah cemburu dan Yoongi tau itu. Akan sulit untuknya membujuk Jimin apalagi di tempat umum, karena sebuah kecupan ringan tidak akan cukup untuk meluluhkan Jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikan Jimin dan kembali berbincang dengan Namjoon. Jimin yang semakin kesal hanya bisa melirik kesal pada kedua pria itu dan beralih memainkan ponselnya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka, ketiga pria itu memilih untuk kembali ke rumah, kecuali Namjoon yang harus kembali ke kantor untuk mendampingi ayah Yoongi dalam menjalani segenap acara penting. Yoongi sendiri sudah menyiapkan beberapa acara manis agar Jimin tidak ngambek lagi padanya. Tapi belum jauh mereka melangkah keluar dari restoran—

"Jiminie~~!"

—langkah kaki mereka, khususnya Yoongi, terhenti saat mendengar suara imut berteriak. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

'Sial kenapa dia harus muncul' batin Jimin, keringat dingin sekarang sudah mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

Yoongi sudah menatap tidak suka pada orang itu dan melirik kesal pada Jimin.

Bruk!

"Jiminie! Kau tadi ke studio? Huwaaa kenapa kau tidak menemuiku? Kau tau kan aku juga ada disana untuk pemotretan?" Ucap pria mungil itu yang sudah memeluk Jimin dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jimin dan sesekali menggesekkan pipinya.

Jimin menatap panik pada pria itu, tanpa membalas pelukannya ia melirik Yoongi yang kini sudah memancarkan aura membunuh yang membuat siapapun berada di dekatnya merinding seketika.

"A-ah hyung... a-aku bahkan tidak tau kau disana hehe"

"Bohong! Managermu bilang padaku kalau kau sudah diberitahu" ucap pria itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jimin yang melihatnya semakin menelan kasar salivanya. Ia merasakan bahaya dari arah belakangnya. "A-ah b-benarkah? T-tapi aku tidak melihatmu tadi hyung"

"Huuh~ Jiminie kau jahat padaku!"

Jimin menatap kaget pada pria itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia marah kepada Jimin. Sementara itu di belakang, Yoongi yang sudah melewati batas kesabarannya segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Ayo Namjoon-ssi, kita kembali ke kantor. Abaikan saja dua orang yang sedang SIBUK ini" ucap Yoongi sambil menekankan kata 'sibuk'nya. Jimin hanya bisa menatap panik pada mobil yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya dan pria imut itu.

"Mati aku~"

"Jiminie~ apa itu tadi Yoongi?"

"Ergh, iya hyung, itu tadi Yoongi hyung"

"Heeee kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau ada Yoongi? Jiminie jahat! Harusnya aku sedang berbincang dengan Yoongi sekarang huweee"

Jimin menepuk jidatnya menatap pria di hadapannya yang sekarang sedang menangis dengan imutnya. Menggeram pelan kemudian—

"AAAAARGH PARK CHANYEOL SIALAAAAAN!"

—berteriak keras melepaskan kekesalannya karena dengan cerobohnya kakak tiangnya itu melepaskan kekasihnya yang doyan nempel pada siapapun.

TBC

Huwaaaaaa Nji kembali dengan chap baru Mature x)  
Mian ne updatenya lama, abis Nji sempet kehilangan imajinadi buat Mature ;-;  
Trus juga maaf chap yang ini rada pendek ;-;  
Tapi nanti Nji usahain setidaknya satu/dua chapter Nji update yah ≧font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏≦/span/font Yang nungguin Mature masih adakah? Eh? Apa udah gaada ya? ;-;  
Aigo maaf ya karena Nji updatenya lama kalian jadi kehilangan harapan nungguin Mature T-T)  
Tapi makasih buat yang masih nungguin Mature, buat yang masih mau menekan follow/fav untuk cerita ini TvT)  
Nji bener2 sayang kalian ugh readers2 yang gak bisa Nji sebutin satu-satu namanya tapi tak mengurangi rasa cinta Nji ke kalian/apa/ TvT)b

Yaudah deh tanpa banyak omong, tunggu chap selanjutnya yaaa diusahain cepet biar MinYoon nya cepet menikaaaah w)/\

Ehehehe RnR juseyoooooo /lempar albumnya Jimin/ ;v; 


End file.
